Stronger Than Night
by Jedi Trace
Summary: AU. Drama, Romance. Mara Jade Skywalker answers a cryptic distress call and finds herself stranded in the midst of a desperate situation.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Stronger Than Night

**Author: **Jedi Trace

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **AU, drama, action, romance

**Summary:** Two years after Vision of the Future , Mara Jade Skywalker answers a cryptic distress call and finds herself stranded in the midst of a desperate situation.

**Disclaimer: **George owns it, I don't.

**A/N: **This was my first fanfic, written back in the summer of 2000.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Morning broke quietly over the Jedi Academy, warm sunlight revealing a scattering of students already embarking on their morning exercises and meditations. A short distance behind the main campus, a gentle breeze brushed the pale green leaves of a wayward tree branch against the bedroom window of the master's apartment.

Inside, Luke Skywalker stirred under the bed covers, pausing as his hand brushed the familiar, feathery satin of his wife's hair. She lay pressed against him, head resting on his shoulder; her red-gold mane sprawled across his chest. He smiled, savoring the rare moment of quiet intimacy.

Rising slowly to rest on one elbow, Mara Jade Skywalker peered at her husband through bleary eyes, "It's too early to smile."

Reaching up, Luke slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her lips to his, "Speak for yourself," he murmured.

Mara sank into the familiar embrace, her warm caress appreciating the toned muscles of his arms and back. Much too soon, a buzz from the comm unit signaled an incoming message. She turned over and silenced the comm with a swat of her hand, "It's from Cale. He finished loading the _Sabre_."

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Luke asked. "You've only been home for three days."

"I know, but Jaina asked me to guide her in the trials for her promotion to senior level. And it's only for a week. After that – semester break," she grinned.

Luke swung his legs to sit beside her on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair, "Do you have time to eat first?"

Heading to the refresher, she tossed a wink over her shoulder, "There's always time for that, farmboy."

* * *

Later that morning, Luke entered the cockpit of the _Jade Sabre _where Mara was making final calculations. "All set?"

"Just about," she answered, turning to bring up the Nav computer.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to take Artoo?" he asked.

"I'm sure. You'll need him when you come to Coruscant. That X-wing of yours is positively irritable without him."

Luke smiled as she led him to the foot of the entrance ramp. "Be careful, okay?" he reached out for her hand.

She pulled him to her and held him close. "I will," she whispered. Tilting her head up, she kissed him warmly, "See you next week." Stepping back, she turned and started up the ramp.

* * *

Above Yavin, Mara steadied herself against the ship's vibrations as she exited the planet's atmosphere. She checked the Nav computer – fifteen minutes until jump. Reclining against the headrest, she gazed out at the stars and was rewarded by the glorious sight of a passing comet. The tail flared behind it for as far as she could see, a shimmering tapestry of color and light.

Not so long ago in her life, she wouldn't have given it a second glance, but things were different now. She was different. Seeing life through Luke's eyes for the past few years had taught her much about peace, and about love. And just this last year she had realized the importance of cherishing every minute.

A flash on the comm panel interrupted her thoughts. Leaning forward, she keyed to receive, "_Jade Sabre_."

"Captain Jade?" a stiff voice answered.

"Yes – "

"One moment, please."

Seconds later a familiar voice hailed, "Mara, it's Karrde. Your assistant said that I might be able to catch you. Got a minute?"

She relaxed and leaned back, "I've got nine. Who was that?"

"Someone new. Look, I got a rather urgent communication today. Remember the contracting group that tried to enlist our services on Sluis Van about six years ago?"

"You mean the pirates?"

He snorted, "Yeah, that's them. Remember a young man named Daven?"

She grimaced, "How could I forget? The small guy with dark eyes that kept staring at me all the time?"

She heard the amusement in his voice. "Well, apparently you made quite an impression on him." Serious again, he continued, "He contacted me and said that he had some important information for the New Republic and that he would only give it to you."

"Why me? And why did he contact you?"

"That's what I asked him. He said that a communication to me would look less suspicious than one to the Jedi Academy, and he knew that he could trust you. He sounded quite terrified. I've got an encrypted message here that he said you would be able to crack."

"Look, Karrde, I'm on my way to Coruscant and I really can't ... " she stopped, feeling a gentle ripple in the Force. She used to call them "Jedi hunches," and had learned from Luke that they shouldn't be ignored. She grimaced, "All right, send it to me. But I can't make any promises."

"Sending now. Let me know how it turns out, okay?"

"Will do. What's your fee?" she asked.

"For you? It's on the house."

"What?" she mocked. "You're not getting soft are you?"

He laughed, "Not at all. Just don't tell anyone else about this."

"Your secret is safe with me. _Sabre_ out." Mara keyed for the transmission and a single word appeared on the screen: _perania_.

Perania? She searched her memory. When they had been working on Sluis Van, Daven had commented on the beauty of the local flora, the perania in particular. He had picked a scarlet bloom and laid it on her transmitter when he thought she wasn't looking. Taking a guess, she keyed the word, "scarlet" and was rewarded with a covert message:

_Mara Jade – I apologize for the awkward nature of this message. I have become involved in a situation that has become hazardous to myself, and many others. I request the aid of the New Republic and trust that you will be able to arrange such without implicating me in the process. I cannot transmit this information. Please meet me at the coordinates below. Many innocents will die without your aid. Please do not delay. My position here is in peril and I fear for my life. – Daven  
_  
She had one minute left to make the jump to Coruscant, but something told her that Daven's plea was not to be ignored. The coordinates were coded so that she could not know the destination prior to jump, in case she should attempt to alert someone of her destination, no doubt. This guy really _was_ scared. Pausing, she reached out to the Force and felt…calm. Taking a deep breath, she keyed in the coordinates and waited. Stars became star lines as she was thrust into hyperspace.

A high-pitched chime from the control panel jolted her from sleep. Blinking to clear her eyes, she checked the coordinates, and groaned - _surely not_. Of all places in the entire galaxy –

She never finished the thought. Suddenly, the _Sabre_ rocked violently as a torpedo blast exploded against the bow. "What the...!" raising her eyes to the view screen, she gasped.

A freighter, large enough to be a small space station, was under attack from a motley armada of what looked to be pirated ships and snub fighters. She had apparently jumped into the midst of this fray. Before she could take evasive action, another massive blast pummeled the stern and knocked Mara to the deck. She felt a sharp crack against her skull and then…nothing. Powerless, the _Sabre_ spiraled towards the planet's surface.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Stabbing pain in the lower half of Mara's right leg roused her from a clouded stupor. Rising slowly to her knees, she reached abruptly for her pounding head, stretching out instinctively to the Force for balance, which was unfortunately elusive. Pulling her hand away from blood-matted hair, she wiped her palm on her pants and leaned against the console to assess the situation.

The _Sabre_ was leaning sharply to the port side with a large tree trunk protruding through the hull and lying across the copilot's chair. Moving slowly to favor a throbbing ankle, she maneuvered through the mangled cabin and manually released the exit ramp. It fell heavily to hang at a 45-degree angle, stopping three meters above the ground. Flashbacks of the coordinates just before the crash reminded her not to jump. Easing down the ramp, she paused at the foot and peered up into the trees. She knew even before looking what she would find – beady little eyes staring back at her from slim gray-brown bodies. Ysalamiri. She was on Myrkr.

"Shavit!" she swore fiercely, dropping to sit at the edge of the ramp. Pulling up her right leg to remove the boot, she inspected the injured ankle. It was swollen, but not broken. A little pain suppression would have been nice, but she'd have to settle for an immobilization bandage.

Picking her way back through the cabin, she straightened her seat as best she could and sat down to take inventory of the damage. The hyperdrive and thrusters were shot and communications were off-line, but possibly repairable. The directional charts were fuzzy or scrambled, another perk of this kriffing planet, but she estimated that she was only a few kilometers from the rendezvous point with Daven. _He'd better have a fast transport_, she thought sourly as she began to gather a survival pack. _And this had better be worth it._

* * *

Two hours later, she stopped for a drink of water and ration bar. Resting on a tree stump and wishing for the thousandth time that Luke was here, she adjusted the bandage on her ankle. Glancing up into the trees, she remembered the first time she'd met Luke and their subsequent trek through this forest. He'd probably think this was funny and even find some reason why she needed to be disguised with those leaves that had made him all puffy and itchy. Suppressing a wry grin, she wondered if she should find one of those bushes and take it home as a souvenir.

A sharp cry jolted Mara from her reverie. Shoving the water bottle back into the pack, she jogged to the edge of the forest, ignoring the protest from her ankle. A small humanoid-looking child was screaming on the other side of a wide glen. He was frozen in terror as a taller female ran towards him, gesturing frantically. Mara followed his gaze and saw two vornskrs crouching at the north end of the glade, tails whipping in anticipation of their meal. The vornskrs charged forward in pursuit as the child turned and began running toward the female. He wasn't going to make it.

Mara took off at a dead run, shouting to draw the attention of the predators. She reached them just as they were ready to pounce and placed herself between them and the child. "Come on, boys," she taunted. They growled on their haunches and separated as they prepared to attack. "Clever," she murmured, lightsaber now in hand.

As if on cue, the vornskrs leapt at her from both sides. The blue-white blade of her lightsaber sliced cleanly through one as she simultaneously dropped to one knee and ducked beneath the other. Rising back up to her feet, she met the second beast head-on, impaling him through the chest. She fell to the ground under his weight and somersaulted backwards, kicking him off with her legs and rolling up to her knees. "But not clever enough," she finished, shutting down her blade.

She stood and turned to the woman and child, "Are you all right?"

Still trembling, the woman bowed to Mara and responded in an unfamiliar language as she knelt to embrace the child. The woman was shorter than Mara, only slightly over one meter tall and both she and the child were thin and graceful, with bronze skin, black eyes, and flowing black hair.

"Do you speak Basic?" Mara asked slowly.

The woman responded only with a wave of her hand, beckoning Mara to follow them.

* * *

Arriving at a primitive settlement, Mara squatted to adjust the bandage around her ankle as several of the bronze-skinned locals ran towards them. Pointing at Mara, they spoke fervently to her guide. The woman turned and motioned urgently for Mara to follow her into one of the huts. Just as they reached a small dwelling, Mara heard hostile voices and turned to see a dilapidated freighter at the edge of the compound. Several seedy-looking characters were laughing raucously as they loaded large containers into the cargo hold. Mara felt a shove as she was pushed inside the hut. She did not need the Force to sense the fear emanating from the delicate natives around her.

Crouched in a corner and covered with woven blankets, Mara eventually heard the ship take off and speed away. The blankets were peeled away and she found herself face to face with the child from the glen. He smiled at her and pressed his palm first to his own cheek and then to hers. Some sort of greeting, Mara assumed, and returned the gesture. The boy laughed and ran out the door as the woman she had met earlier entered.

"I'm looking for someone, like myself," she spoke slowly. The woman frowned.

Pointing to herself, Mara tried again, "A human, like me. A male. Have you seen him?" A glimmer of understanding crossed the woman's face. Taking Mara by the hand, she led her outside.

They walked to the edge of the settlement and continued into the forest until they reached a clearing made by a burned-out ship. Stepping over debris, the woman led her to where the passenger ramp would have been and stopped.

Mara pressed her lips into a grim line. Lying on the ground with an executioner's point-blank shot to his forehead, was her contact, Daven.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

At the sound of the door chime, Leia made her way through her Coruscant apartment and keyed the entry open. "Luke!" she smiled and embraced him warmly. "You got our message, then. I hoped it would reach you in time."

Luke kissed her cheek and furrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Hey kid! You made it," Han appeared from the kitchen and promptly slapped Luke across the back. "How was the trip?"

"Fine," Luke answered, ushering Artoo through the door. "What message?"

Leia patted Artoo as he passed, "To meet us here instead of the Temple. The kids are all coming and I thought we could have a family dinner." Leia glanced out into the corridor, "Where's Mara?"

Luke looked between them slowly, "I didn't receive a message. I came because Mara wasn't at the Temple or the apartment, and I thought she might be here."

Han and Leia exchanged glances. Luke continued, "She left a week ago to meet Jaina here and help Tionne prepare for the graduation ceremonies."

Leia shook her head, "We haven't seen her, Luke. We waited for her, but when she didn't arrive we assumed that something must have happened and she was coming with you."

Luke swallowed, fighting the snake of fear starting to twist through his mind. "May I use your comm center?" he asked.

"Of course," Leia answered.

Crossing to the console, he activated Leia's direct channel to the Academy, "I need to speak with Cale."

A moment later, the small holographic image appeared and bowed at the waist, "Master Skywalker."

Luke wasted no time on formalities, "Cale, have you heard from Mara?"

Cale looked startled, "No, Master, not since she left last week. Should I have?"

Luke frowned, "She never reached her destination and no one here has heard from her either. Are you sure she didn't contact anyone else there?"

"Let me check, sir." There was a pause as he consulted the communication logs. "No, Master. Her identification code does not appear in any secured messages and there have been no transmissions through unsecured channels since the last communication from the _Wild Karrde_-"

"The _Wild Karrde_? When was that?"

Even through the haziness of the hologram, Cale's face turned pale. "Forgive me, Master. I did not think it was important. The captain of the _Wild Karrde_ sent a transmission inquiring about Jedi Jade Skywalker shortly after she left. I told him that she had just left and that he could probably still catch her…" his voice trailed off as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Master. I have failed you."

"No," Luke replied with deliberate calm. "No, you didn't. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll contact the _Wild Karrde_ and find out where Mara went. Thank you, Cale." The hologram bowed again and disappeared.

Luke continued to stare at the empty holo plate, "Do me a favor, Leia? Get me Talon Karrde."

* * *

Early the next morning, Leia arrived at Luke's apartment to find him sitting in a chair in front of the main viewport overlooking the city. His bed was untouched and the travel bag beside it still packed. She sat down beside him gently, "Did you speak to Karrde?"

He nodded, eyes transfixed on some spot near the horizon. "He doesn't know where she is either. He'd received a message from a former associate of theirs and agreed to deliver it to her. He didn't know what it was about."

"Did he know who sent it?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he continued monotonously, "but Karrde didn't know where he was or how to contact him, at least not yet. He's got his people working on it."

Luke swallowed, attempting to clear his raw voice, "She wouldn't do this, Leia. She would never leave like this without contacting me."

"I know, Luke," she reached for his hand. "I'm sure Mara will be here soon."

He shook his head wearily, "You don't understand. I can't find her. I've been here, meditating and searching all night. I can't find her…in the Force."

Leia studied his profile, grasping for reassurance against the pain reflected in his face. "Maybe she's just unconscious, or…" her voice trailed off.

Luke turned red-rimmed eyes to his sister, "That's what I'm afraid of."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Mara moaned, turning over on her pallet. Drenched in a cold sweat and reeling from a sudden attack of nausea, she rose slowly and made her way out of the small hut into the pre-dawn darkness. Reaching a nearby hilltop that overlooked a black, glassy lake, she lowered herself to the grass, breathing slowly until the sickness passed.

She looked up at the stars, longing. It had been three months since her crash, and she'd seen no sign of any life other than the forest wildlife and the locals who had taken her in.

The Beresse, they called themselves. She'd learned enough of their language to be able to communicate with them. The woman she had met that first day during the vornskr attack was the Matriarch of the clan and the little boy, Miti, was her grandson. Sorada, the Matriarch, spoke a little Basic and had feared at first that Mara was one of the "Thieves." Mara had inadvertently found great favor with her and the other leaders by saving Miti, and in gratitude, they had hidden her in the hut from the true Thieves.

The Beresse were a simple race of farmers that had lived for hundreds of years in a symbiotic relationship with the "Traders." The "chusa" plant was indigenous to this part of the planet and was the staple food source for the clan. The leaves and beans were harvested each lunar cycle and stored in large warehouses. The Traders, however, were only interested in the plant's root. The Beresse grew and harvested the chusa crop, drying and storing the roots in large bins. The Traders would then come at the end of each cycle and exchange the roots for spices, meats, medicines, and a chemical growth accelerant for the next crop.

Puzzled by this relationship, Mara was given a small portion of the chusa root to taste. Almost immediately, she'd been overwhelmed by the most dizzying sense of euphoria that she had ever felt. After a few hours, her mind had cleared and she remembered that she had experienced that phenomenon once before. It had been when she was living at the Imperial palace, and the drug was called Kuussa by the courtiers. It was very expensive and highly illegal, even in the days of the Empire. Allegedly, the source of the drug had never been discovered. And although many attempts had been made to produce a synthetic version, the drug industry had never been able to imitate the effect of the genuine article.

Over time, the pressure to produce more and more roots had begun to interfere with the hunting and gathering necessary for the clan's survival. Rather than assist in the farming, the Traders had convinced the clan leaders to put all of their working forces into the fields and they, in return, would supply all the other needs of the colony. The Beresse were immune to the effects of the drug, and did not recognize the exploitation of their culture. They only knew that the human Traders were very pleased with large crops and rewarded them generously with tokens and goods that they would never have been able to produce themselves.

And then the Thieves had come. Pirates, Mara assumed, who had found out the source of the chusa plant production. They had arrived en masse, pillaging homes and storehouses, taking captives and leaving the simple farmers destitute. They had stolen not only the stores of roots, but the entire harvest of leaves and beans as well. The clan leaders had anxiously searched the skies for the Traders who would surely help them, but they did not come. They now lived in fear of when the Thieves would return.

Mara had jumped into the system during a battle between the Thieves and the Traders, but did not recognize any of the pirate ships from her dealings with the group on Sluis Van. Even from the short time that she had known him, she knew that Daven would never have participated willingly in such brutality and had obviously become involved with the wrong organization. He must have realized what their devastation would do to this delicate race, and contacted Mara secretly. _Not secretly enough though_, she thought, glancing over to the grove where she had helped the Beresse bury his body.

For the first few weeks that she had been there, Mara had spent most of her time salvaging what she could of Daven's ship and making repairs on the _Sabre_. Luke was certainly worried and she tried repeatedly to bring up the communications, but could not get the system calibrated due to the metal content in the trees.

That was when Sorada had approached timidly asking if she had anything to eat.

The Beresse were running out of food. The Thieves had come right after the harvest and had carelessly damaged a large percentage of the seedling crops by landing their ships in the fields. It had been decades since the clan had grown anything other than chusa crops and they could no longer provide for themselves. Mara sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She had taken on the responsibility of teaching the clansmen how to hunt and find sources of nutrition in the forest, but the situation was only getting worse. The crops were growing too slow in the damaged soil and now a strange disease, brought by the pirates no doubt, was starting to spread among the tribe.

Another wave of nausea washed over her and she lowered her forehead to rest on her knees. Breathing slowly again, in through the nose and out through the mouth, she rode the wave until it passed. Startled by a hand on her shoulder, Mara looked up to see Miti standing beside her. He looked concerned and she smiled reassuringly, placing her palm to her cheek and then to his. He sat next to her and she lowered her legs so that he could lay his head in her lap. The Thieves had taken his mother captive, and he had become quite attached to Mara. Gently, she stroked his silky black hair as he drifted back to sleep.

The sky was just beginning to lighten on the horizon and soon, another day would dawn. "Oh Luke," she whispered. "I know you can't hear me, and I can't imagine what you must be thinking." A lump rose in her throat at the thought of him, "But I'm all right. And I will find a way to come home. I promise."

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_-Two months later-_

Mara trudged through the forest carrying a water-skin for the third time that day, each step feeling heavier than the one before. Exhausted, she slumped against a tree, sliding down its trunk to sit and catch her breath. Almost half the colony's population had fallen ill with the mysterious fever, and just last night they had buried the first of what she feared would be a long list of casualties. Reaching up, she began to massage her temples. A gentle flutter in her abdomen caught her attention.

"It's all right," she sighed, "It'll be all right." _Things are different this time_, she thought. _Not like last time_. The memories of that night flooded into her mind like a tidal wave. Almost one year ago now…

_  
Luke was lying beside her on the bed in their Coruscant apartment. She was four months pregnant. _

"_I know," she turned to face Luke. "If it's a boy, we can name him after Karrde, since he's partially responsible for getting us together. Talon Skywalker."_

_Luke laughed out loud, "I don't think so. Actually, it was Child of Winds, who made me start thinking about how I felt about you."_

_"There you go," she said. "We'll name him or her 'Child of Jedi.'" Laughing, they embraced and grew quiet. Mara looked thoughtful, "When was that?"_

_Luke paused and smiled, "It was after I put you in that healing trance. Child of Winds called you my 'beloved companion.' At first I thought he'd taken one too many blows to the beak, but then the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was true." He shrugged and looked over at her, "What about you?"_

_"Hmmm," she sighed. "In the cave, fighting the sentinels. I'd never felt anything like that before." She looked deeply into Luke's eyes, "And I knew that I'd never want to feel it with anyone else."_

_Luke reached out and caressed her cheek. "If we're having a girl," he whispered, "I hope she looks just like you."_

_Mara smiled, "Only if she can have a shaggy-haired little brother to beat up on-" She froze. _

_Luke sat up, "What?"_

_She looked up, a strange expression on her face, "The baby moved. Just now."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yes!" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her barely-bulging abdomen, "Be still." _

_  
Luke held perfectly still, concentrating. A few minutes later he was rewarded by a gentle thump under the palm of his hand. "Well, I'll be Kesseled…" A huge, silly grin spread across his face as he leaned down and roughly kissed his wife. "By the Force, Mara. We're having a baby!"_

_It was her turn to laugh – a laugh that turned into a yawn. "And, of course, he or she wakes up just in time for me to sleep." Lying down again, Luke gathered her into his arms. Together, they joined hands and placed them on her belly. It had become their nightly ritual to join through the Force and reach out to the new little life, as if singing a lullaby. They felt the rapid heartbeat and the tiny presence resting warm and content, comforted by the stronger heartbeat just above it. Eventually, all three of them fell asleep._

_Luke heard the cry of anguish and was out of bed sprinting across the apartment before he was even awake. Mara was bending over the basin in the fresher, pale and soaked in perspiration. "Something's wrong," she gasped. Luke stared in horror at the pool of blood forming around her feet, "Help me-"_

_Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He felt the wrenching onset of pain and nausea that wracked her body and lurched forward to catch her as she fell._

_"No!" he lowered her to the floor, "Oh no." He placed a blood-soaked hand over the baby, reached out through the Force and felt…silence. Mara's eyes desperately searched his face. Paralyzed by shock and grief, he could only shake his head._

_The next night, Luke stood at the counter numbly stirring two cups of hot chocolate. Over and over again the doctor's words echoed through his head: "fetal demise," "cause unknown," "nothing could be done," "I am sorry." Luke walked slowly to the bedroom. Mara wasn't there. Irritated, he set the drinks down on the table. She was supposed to be in bed._

_He found her sitting on the floor in the middle of what would have been the baby's room. She was hunched over, clutching a soft fleece blanket that was decorated with little X-wings. It had been a gift from Wedge and Iella only a few short weeks ago. Her shoulders trembled as he knelt down beside her. He pulled her close, stroking her hair as tears streamed down her face and onto his tunic. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Luke, I'm so sorry."_

_He pulled back just enough to raise her eyes to his and spoke slowly, "It wasn't your fault." Tears clouded his eyes and choked his voice, "The doctor said that it just happens sometimes. It wasn't anything you did, love." She buried her face once again in his shoulder. "It just happens."_

_"Why couldn't it have been me?" she murmured. Why-" her voice cracked._

_Luke grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to arms length, "No! Don't you ever say that! Your death could not have saved our child. What if something did happen to you, or us? Do you want our children growing up orphans…like we did? Don't you ever think that again! Promise me," his eyes bore into hers. "Promise me!" he almost shouted._

_Mara nodded, in shock, "I promise." She looked down at the blanket wadded up in her hands, "It's just that –" she stopped, sobs shaking her entire body._

_"I know," Luke whispered, tears streaming down his face. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her silently in his embrace. They stayed there on the floor the rest of the night, both grieving the loss that was too profound for words…_

A familiar voice snapped Mara's thoughts back to the present. She lifted her head off the tree trunk to find Sorada was standing over her. It was raining and Mara was completely soaked, raindrops mingling with the tears flowing down her cheeks. Sorada knelt in front of her, "You…sick?"

Mara smiled weakly, "No, it is not the fever." She pulled her outer tunic aside to reveal the softly rounded belly beneath. The older female's eyes grew wide with understanding.

Sorada sat down in the mud beside the tree trunk and brushed a loose strand of hair away from Mara's face. "Your…mate. He will…come for you."

Mara fought back a fresh wave of tears, "He does not know where I am. And he does not know about the baby." Sorada tilted her head in confusion. "I did not know that I was expecting a child when I saw him last," she answered.

They sat for another moment in silence before Sorada pulled herself to her feet. "Come," she held out her hand. "You should…be dry." Mara stood slowly and picked up the water-skin. They walked in silence back to her hut.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Han looked up as Leia entered the apartment. He already knew the answer from the look on her face, but asked anyway, "Well?"

She shook her head, "It wasn't her."

Leia sat heavily in the chair across from Han and rubbed her face with both hands. The past six months had taken their toll on her and it was starting to show. Dark circles had appeared below her eyes and there was a hint of gray in the hair behind her temples. She still looked better than Luke, though.

Luke had long since taken a leave of absence from the Academy and was living on Coruscant when not out traveling from system to system in his search for Mara. At first, they had kept her disappearance quiet, hoping that she would simply arrive with an explanation. But as weeks had turned into months, the pressure from friends to go public with the news had become too great to ignore.

Leia held a press release on the HoloNet and offered a reward, against Luke's better judgment, to anyone who could provide information on Mara's whereabouts. Luke had argued that Mara would hate this kind of publicity, but Leia convinced him that money was the only thing guaranteed to get a response. Han had been forced to agree with her there.

For the first two months, there were so many responses that they had trouble keeping up with all of them. Who knew that there were so many missing red-haired human females in the galaxy? But gradually, the leads had dwindled. There had only been two this month: the one on Dantooine that Mirax had investigated last week and then Leia's recent trip to Sullust, which had also proved futile. Talon Karrde's people were scattered throughout the galaxy and had even agreed to allow some of the recently graduated Jedi students to tag along.

Han returned from the bar with a mixture of Leia's favorite drink, cardat and tanic. She accepted it with a nod and sipped slowly as Han stepped behind her to massage her shoulders. "What am I going to tell Luke?"

"You don't think he already knows? I mean, from you?" Han asked.

She shook her head and appeared to be listening to something, "Hard to tell. He's so distant lately."

"Well, I think he's holding it together pretty well…considering."

"Yes," Leia murmured, "but I don't know for how much longer."

* * *

That night, Leia had just drifted off to sleep when she sat bolt upright in bed, as if shocked by an electrical current. "No!"

"What is it?" a groggy but alert Han asked.

"Luke!" she exclaimed, pulling on a robe and sprinting out of the apartment and down the corridor. Han had never seen her move so fast. "Stay here with the kids!" she called back to him.

She arrived at Luke's apartment, keyed the door for entry and gasped in horror at the sight that greeted her. Luke was standing in the middle of the room with the apartment's furnishings swirling around him in a Force-generated wind tunnel.

"Luke!" Leia shouted. "Luke, stop it!" He couldn't hear her.

Leia searched the room as best she could through the darkness and caught a glimpse of Luke's lightsaber wedged in a corner. Reaching out, she called the weapon to her hand and ignited it. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room and sliced through a table that was spiraling toward her head. Slowly, she moved into the center of the room, dodging, ducking, or destroying obstacles as they came within striking distance. She reached the eye of the storm and shut down the saber as she approached Luke. He stood perfectly still, eyes unfocused and face distorted with rage, or grief.

She reached out to him through the Force and was almost overcome by his despair. _Luke, _she spoke into his mind._ It's Leia. _ He did not respond. She reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Luke!" she shook him. "Luke, stop this!"

He squinted at her as his eyes began to focus. "Snap out of it, Luke," she lowered her voice. "This won't help her."

The wind began to die down as Luke's face softened. "Leia?" he rasped. Instantly, everything in the room fell to the floor with a crash and he looked around, dazed.

She caught him as he stumbled forward. His torso trembled as a cry escaped his lips and shook as sobs wracked his body.

"It's all right," she soothed. Wrapping her arms around him as he sank to the floor, she spoke softly, "It's all right, Luke." She waited until he was calm to ask, "What happened?"

Luke's tortured blue eyes met hers. "What if we can't find her? What if she needs me and I can't help her? What if-" his voice broke, "What if it's too late? I can't go on without her. I don't want to…"

Leia pulled back and held him squarely by the shoulders. When she spoke, it was with authority, "You listen to me. We will find her. Mara is the strongest woman that I have ever met. She's a survivor. And she would never, ever give up on you. Don't you dare give up on her!"

* * *

Mara groaned as she maneuvered her ever-growing belly around the crumpled cockpit of the _Sabre_. Leaning over the captain's chair, she felt a sharp kick of protest from an also-crowded child. "Yeah, I agree," she muttered. Whoever designed these things had obviously never been pregnant.

This was her fourth attempt in as many weeks to get the communications transmitter working. By her calculations, she had six weeks until the baby was due, and she had no intention of giving birth on this Force-forsaken planet. Miti stood behind her with a handful of parts salvaged from Daven's ship. He had been her constant companion during these treks, bravely insisting that he carry his share over the exhausting hike.

"Okay," she stepped away from the comm station. "Here goes."

Miti stepped forward to stand next to her and watched as the multi-colored lights blinked in sequence across the control panel, and stopped. Mara's heart sank.

And suddenly, the green light on the transmitter began to flash in a steady rhythm. She held her breath as the S.O.S. was broadcast over every known New Republic frequency. "By the Force," she breathed. "It works."

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**  
Mara rose slowly from yet another pallet in the long line of sick beds. A large hut had been constructed to house all the Beresse who had fallen victim to the fever, at least three-quarters of the population. It had been two weeks since Mara had initiated the distress signal from the _Sabre_, and she feared for the survival of this gentle race if help did not arrive soon.

She pressed her hands against her lower back and rubbed slowly. The now-constant backache was steadily increasing in intensity. Sorada approached her slowly in the semi-darkness, carrying a full water-skin. "You go…rest now," as she motioned Mara toward her hut. Mara entered the small room and arranged herself on what she had come to call a bed. Turning onto her left side, the most comfortable, she placed makeshift pillows between her knees and behind her back. Drifting into a fitful sleep, she dreamt of Luke…holding an infant…

Mara woke suddenly as a vice-like pain gripped her abdomen. What was happening? The bed was wet…. Wet! The amniotic sac had ruptured. That meant she was in labor but it was too soon. She should have four more weeks. Fighting the urge to panic, she changed into dry clothes and went to look for Anise, the clan's equivalent of a midwife. She found her in the sick hut. Anise nodded knowingly as she made her way over to Mara, "It is time."

The next twenty-four hours were the longest of her entire life. Mara had never known such agony was possible. Not even dark side lightning bolts could compare to this pain. At first, the contractions had been several minutes apart and she was able to breathe through them using Jedi relaxation techniques. But, as the night had turned to day and then back to night again, her attempts at relaxation had become futile. The contractions were so close together that she almost couldn't tell them apart anymore. She felt as if her body was being ripped into halves, and she was powerless to stop it.

Sorada and Anise took turns sitting with her, wiping the sweat from her face with cool rags and trying to help her relax. But something wasn't right – she could see it in their eyes. It was taking too long. Anise would occasionally place her hands on either side of Mara's swollen abdomen and press against the baby. Mara finally reached out for her hand and asked in broken Beresse, "What - is wrong?"

"The child has not turned. It will take more time," Anise answered. And, although she was trying to appear calm, Mara could see the fear in her eyes.

_No!_ Mara gritted her teeth in determination. This would not happen again, not like this. This child would live. She would have to be stronger than whatever this night held, for both of them.

Mara's mind cleared briefly through the haze of pain, and she reached over to her worn travel bag. Sorada had entered the room and she motioned both of them over to her. Pointing out the New Republic crest on the bag, she spoke slowly between contractions, "Men will come…wearing this symbol. If anything happens…to me…give them my child…and this." Reaching into the bag, she pulled out her lightsaber. "They will know what to do."

Slumped in the cockpit of his X-wing after a set of particularly intense training maneuvers over Obroa-Skai, Gavin Darklighter gave the flashing light of the N.R. security channel an irritated glance. So much for dinner at home tonight. He keyed to receive and was cut off by a hyper-sounding male voice, "Rogue Lead, this is New Republic intelligence. We've received a report of a distress signal and hostile activities in the Myrkr system. The contact was prevented from investigating by a fleet of heavily armed ships entering the system. The distress signal was somewhat scrambled, but it appears that the signature matches that of the _Jade Sabre_."

It was Gavin's turn to cut him off as he sat bolt upright, "We're on it!"

* * *

The late afternoon sun shone through the window as Sorada pulled a blanket up over Mara. She was washing her hands over a bowl when Miti burst through the door. "Daka!" he shouted, pulling her out of the hut. "Daka!" Squinting against the glare, she looked to where he was pointing, and her heart froze. A large, decrepit looking shuttle had landed on the outskirts of the colony. The Thieves had returned. 

Several of the large, burly men were emerging from the empty storehouses. Recognizing the clan Matriarch, they stalked toward her. "Where?" the largest one shouted angrily.

Sorada turned to push Miti back inside the hut, but the Thief pulled a blaster and fired a shot into Miti's leg. The child screamed and fell to the ground

Sorada stepped in front of the hulking figure who pointed the blaster at her face, "_Where_?" His breath stank of old food and drink, his eyes glazed with hatred.

Several clansmen were running in her direction but she waved them away. If some of them could just escape, her death would hold some meaning. She turned to face the man with a steady gaze…

And the shuttle behind them exploded in a ball of fire, as a small ship with wings in the shape of an X roared over the village. The impact knocked Sorada and the Thieves to the ground as chaos erupted in the village. Sorada struggled to her feet and pulled Miti inside the hut. Fumbling through Mara's bag, she withdrew the lightsaber and trained her eyes on the door as the sound of blaster fire rang throughout the forest.

Eventually, all was quiet. Sorada peered out through the door. Miraculously, very little of the village was damaged. A few trees had been burned but only the Thieves appeared to have suffered any harm. Men in strange orange clothing were restraining the Thieves that had not been rendered unconscious by the blast. One of the new men removed his head covering and it was then that Sorada saw it - the symbol that Mara had shown them.

Still clutching the lightsaber, Sorada hurried toward the man and waved to catch his attention. He startled at the sight of her but made no hostile advances. She knew she had his full attention when his eyes fell on the weapon in her hand and the color drained from his face. "Please…help," she turned and motioned him toward the hut.

Once inside, she started to guide him over to Mara's bed, but found that it was unnecessary. He was already kneeling beside her, his hands trembling slightly as he pulled back the cover and pushed a strand of red-gold away from her face. His comlink crackled, "We've found the _Jade Sabre_. Moving to begin search-"

"Horn here. Never mind that," he announced grimly. "I found Mara."

Sorada held the lightsaber out to him and he accepted it slowly, attaching it to his belt as he stood. He scanned the interior of the hut and watched as the older female leaned over a small basket to lift a tiny bundle wrapped in blankets. Smiling softly, she placed the infant in his arms.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
**  
Corran Horn sat in the cockpit of his X-wing and listened as Leia's voice crackled from the _Millennium Falcon_, "Luke's on his way, but he's coming from the Varonat system. It'll be a few days before he gets there."

Corran rubbed a hand across his face. Gavin hadn't told her. "Leia…she doesn't have a few days. She's very sick." He swallowed, "She had a baby. According to the locals who have been taking care of her, the birth was complicated. She lost a lot of blood during the delivery and they haven't been able to stop the bleeding since. She was in so much pain afterward that they finally sedated her with some type of plant that is grown here. I haven't been able to wake her, but if her heart rate and temperature are any indication, she is also suffering from some type of systemic infection. She needs a medical facility now." He paused. Taking a deep breath, he spoke softly, "She may be dying, Leia."

Leia's voice shook when she finally responded, "And the baby?"

"The baby seems to be doing fine, a little hungry, but otherwise healthy. Do you want me to call for a medical transport?" He waited, as she conferred with Han, no doubt.

"No. We've just picked Anakin up from the Academy and Han says he can have us there in four hours. We're on our way."

Just before the transmission ended, Han's voice cut in, "Punch it, Chewie!"

* * *

Glancing into the sky, Corran shielded his eyes against the sun as he watched the _Falcon_ land in an empty crop field. Leia was first down the ramp, followed by Anakin and Han, who called back to Chewbacca, "Stay here. Calculate the fastest jump to Coruscant."

Corran led them to Mara's hut where Sorada, Anise, and Miti were holding vigil. Leia knelt beside Mara's bed and reached out for her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at the woman she had come to know and love as a sister. Mara was pale and thin, her hair matted with sweat around her face. Her breathing was fast and labored. And despite the fact that she shivered constantly, her skin was painfully hot to the touch.

"Mara?" she spoke gently. "Mara, it's Leia. We're getting you out of here. Luke is on the way to meet us. Hold on just a little longer." Mara stirred slightly and grew still again.

Leia stood and turned to find Corran handing Mara's lightsaber over to Anakin, "She'll want this when she wakes up." Anakin nodded solemnly.

Corran stood next to Leia and motioned to the others in the room, "This is Sorada, the clan leader, and Anise, the midwife. Sorada has been taking care of Mara and speaks some Basic." Smiling he lifted Miti into his arms, "And this brave little guy with the bandage on his leg is Miti."

Leia bowed and spoke with heartfelt warmth, "She is my sister by marriage. Thank you. My brother and I are indebted to you for your kindness."

Leia gestured to Han who knelt and gathered Mara carefully into his arms. "I have been told of the sickness among your tribe and have sent for help from my people to come here."

Sorada nodded her understanding, "We are…grateful."

A small cry from the corner of the room caught Leia's attention. Sorada waved her over to the makeshift bassinet, "A daughter." Picking up the soft bundle, Leia smiled as tiny arms waved in protest.

Patting the baby's head with wrinkled hands, Sorada leaned down to kiss a smooth little cheek. "Lin ata, baby," she whispered.

Walking over to Han who stood holding Mara, she bowed in respect, her black eyes glistening, "Sen tira, our…helper."

Miti leaned over in Corran's arms and kissed Mara's forehead as Han carried her gently out of the hut. Walking back to the _Falcon_, Corran caught up with Leia, "We've neutralized the hostile ships in the area, so you shouldn't have any trouble on the way out. A few of us will stay until the assist team arrives tomorrow."

Leia paused at the foot of the ramp and raised her voice over the now-crying baby, "Thank you, Corran."

He watched as Han carried Mara up the ramp, "May the Force be with you."

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Leia walked the crying infant throughout the corridors of the _Falcon_. "Shhh, sweetie," she spoke gently and repeatedly. "I know. I know. We'll be home soon." Mara had awakened briefly after they had cleared the effect of the ysalamiri, but then slipped back into her fever-induced sleep.

Walking back to the sick bay, Leia felt a subtle shift in Mara's presence. Reaching the bunk, she noticed that Mara's breathing had slowed…far too much. Rushing to the cockpit, she thrust the baby at Han, "Take her. Something's wrong with Mara," she called back to him as she disappeared around the corner.

Han looked down at the small red face, now wailing furiously. Chewie glanced over and woofed softly. "You said it, pal. She reminds me of her mother already."

Leia leaned over Mara's still body. "Mara?" she shook her shoulders gently. "Mara, wake up!" There was no response. "No!" she cried.

Kneeling beside the bunk, she noticed rivets of blood trickling down the side of the bed and pooling on the floor beside her. Grasping Mara's hands, she reached out through the Force. Mara's presence was still there…barely. Focusing through the Force, Leia pictured her hands joining with Mara's own. _Hold on, Mara. We're almost there._

The inner voice that answered was so faint that Leia almost couldn't hear it, _…trying…my baby?…_

Clutching her hands tighter for emphasis, Leia replied, _Your daughter is fine. Just hold on to me. You'll see her soon. _

But even as she spoke, she could feel Mara slipping from her grasp. "Anakin!" she called. "Help me!"

Anakin came running to find his mother kneeling beside Mara, beads of perspiration trickling down her face. "Help me hold her," she gasped.

Anakin perched on the edge of the bunk and placed his hands on top of Leia's. Closing his eyes, he found Mara's weak presence in the Force. Reaching out toward the flicker of light that was her spirit, he wrapped his arms around her and held her with all his might.

* * *

A statuesque figure in black watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ pivoted to land in the hangar of the medical center. Robes swirling in the sudden gusts of air, the Jedi Master strode toward the passenger entrance and was on board before the ramp was fully descended.

Inside, Mara felt herself slipping. She'd fought for…how long? The promise. She'd made a promise to Luke not to give up. She must see her child. She must live. She'd promised.

She rallied once again, supported by Leia, whose presence was overshadowed by that of Anakin. But it wasn't enough. The pain was fading. If she would just let go, peace awaited her.

She was falling…

falling…

Her descent was halted by a powerful embrace that encircled her, body and soul. The commanding yet familiar presence glowed with blinding light through the Force and spoke with a gentle strength that transcended all her pain and weakness,_ I'm here, my love. I've got you. I won't let you go. _Luke. He was here, with her. A single tear slid down her cheek as the calming waves of a healing trance washed over her.

Luke lifted Mara from the blood-soaked blankets and glanced briefly at Leia and Anakin, both collapsed on the deck and panting from exhaustion. Before he could speak, Leia waved him away, "We're fine. Go."

Luke hurried out of the sick bay but stopped abruptly at the top of the exit ramp. Han was standing there, looking frazzled and awkwardly bouncing an apparently inconsolable infant.

Luke's heart froze in his chest. His arms ached to reach out for the child, but Mara... Instead, he reached out through the Force and brushed the child's presence with a reassuring caress. Almost instantly, the crying stopped and was followed by peaceful sleep.

Han looked up at him with a crooked grin, "Now, that's a trick worth knowing."

* * *

Alone in the waiting area of the medical suite, Luke turned as the physician entered through a whoosh of doors. He was an older man whose sharp eyes regarded Luke carefully. "Your wife is in critical condition, but stable. She arrived in a state of septic shock, caused by an infection in the blood stream. This was, no doubt, a result of the difficult condition in which she gave birth. Fortunately, she does seem to be responding well to the fluid resuscitation and antimicrobial therapy."

Crossing his arms in front of him, he continued, "The second problem is a little more serious. She has developed a condition called Disseminated Intravascular Coagulation. This is a rare but deadly complication of sepsis and childbirth in which the blood _forgets_, if you will, how to clot properly. There is either too much clotting in places where it is not needed, such as the fingers and toes; or there is no clotting at all, resulting in the profuse hemorrhaging that we have seen in your wife.

We are treating her with transfusions, but there is no specific cure for this condition. It may resolve once the sepsis is cured, but we can only wait and see." He paused and reached out to grasp Luke's arm, "We are doing everything we can. I'll keep you informed."

Luke nodded slowly, "Thank you."

A young medical assistant from the nursery ward entered as the physician left, "Master Skywalker," she spoke timidly. "You can come back now."

Luke followed her into a small, softly lit room furnished simply with a small conversation circle, a bassinet, a table and a rocking recliner. Motioning for Luke to sit in the recliner, she disappeared into an adjacent room. She returned carrying a small bundle of blankets. Eyes stinging with tears, Luke reached out for his child. "It's time for her to eat," the young assistant said, placing a nurser bottle on the table. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes," Luke whispered. He did not look up as she left the room, his eyes transfixed on the infant in his arms. He doubted he had ever seen anything so beautiful. A tiny fist was balled up against her pudgy cheek, trying to find its way to the little mouth that smacked in anticipation. Luke laughed as he pulled the blanket back from her face and a tuft of strawberry blond hair stuck straight up on top of her head. He reached down and smoothed her hair with a hand that suddenly seemed too big, and was rewarded with a flash of the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen.

Father and daughter regarded each other thoughtfully. "Hi there," he spoke softly. "Remember me? We met earlier, but I had to take care of your mother for a while. Do you forgive me?" As if on cue, she broke into a smile – a smile that immediately turned into a pout as she finally shoved her fist into her mouth. "Oh, right," Luke reached over for the bottle and settled back into the recliner, rocking slowly as his daughter drank...content at last.

_To be continued... _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This is the final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed (especially to Saber Girls for keeping me motivated to finish posting :) ). I hope you've enjoyed this revised version of my first foray into fanfiction._

_

* * *

_**  
**

**CHAPTER TEN**

The room was still, and quiet. It was too quiet. Where were the birds? Gradually, Mara realized that she could not hear them…or anything else. She inhaled carefully, expecting pain, and instead felt a ripple of energy in the Force. The Force?

Struggling for awareness, she tried to move and felt her right hand brush against something feathery and soft. She opened her eyes and tried to focus in the dimmed lights of the medical suite. Hot tears clouded her vision as she looked down at her hand. Luke was sitting in a chair beside her, slumped over with his head resting on the bed. She brushed his hair with her fingertips and luxuriated in the familiar sensation.

Luke startled and looked up. For a moment, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brilliant green eyes, brimmed with tears, were gazing back at him. It was her touch that he had felt. Rising slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to lace his fingers with hers.

"Am I dreaming again?" he whispered.

She smiled through quivering lips and shook her head. Brushing the dampness from her cheek, he cupped her face in his hand, "Oh, Mara-" His voice broke as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She welcomed the warmth of his kiss and raised her arms to wrap them around his shoulders. Feeling the muscles of his back rippling beneath her hands, she pulled him closer. Tears of happiness flowed and mingled in their embrace. She sensed that he was holding back, not wanting to hurt her, and separated sooner than either of them would have wished. Pleading his forgiveness with her eyes, she spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Luke, I'm so sorry. I should never have-"

He silenced her by placing his fingertips against her lips, "Don't. It wasn't your fault. Leia and Corran told me what happened." Her hair was as long as he had ever seen it and he brushed a stray lock away from her face. "You did the right thing. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have been able to find you. I should have been there-"

She cut him off, suddenly panicked as she tried to sit up, "The baby!"

"Shhhh," Luke eased her back into the bed. "She's fine." He stood and walked over to a small, portable baby bed that she had not noticed before. He spoke with his back to her as he lifted the bundle from the bed, "I've kept her with us as much as possible."

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Ten days," he replied.

"And you've been in here the whole time?"

"Most of it," he answered casually. Walking back over to the bed, he pressed a button on the side that raised the head of the bed up to a semi-sitting position. Settling once again beside her, he placed the infant in her waiting arms, "Look, sweetie. Momma's awake."

Mara gazed down at the bundle, speechless. Wisps of strawberry blond hair framed the pale skin of the most beautiful little face she had ever seen. Pulling back the blanket, she counted twenty tiny fingers and toes, sported by perfect little hands and feet.

Swaddling the sleeping child once again, images of those last few hours of labor flashed through her mind. Searing pain…Sorada and Anise hovering over her, speaking with fear in their voices…violent ripping sensations…Anise frantically rubbing the tiny, blue body with a blanket…and then blackness.

Tears streamed down her face and splashed against a small, smooth cheek. "Oh," Mara gasped. "I'm sorry," as she rubbed the moisture away with a corner of the blanket. Petite eyelids fluttered, and Mara was startled by a pair of bright blues eyes glancing sleepily around the room. "Look!" she said to Luke. "She has your eyes."

Luke smiled, "The doctor says that they are all that color at first. We'll have to wait and see if they stay that way." He nodded to the child and Mara followed his gaze. Those blue eyes were now trained intently on her face. "She recognizes your voice," he commented softly.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "I was so afraid. I didn't know if she was alive or not." Mara paused as a fresh wave of tears threatened to overtake her. Instead, she leaned down and pressed her lips against the smooth little forehead. "We made it, baby. Thank the Force." After a moment, she looked up at Luke. "What should we call her?"

"Well," Luke shifted uncomfortably. "We had no way of knowing when you would wake up, and Leia insisted that a child had to have a name." Luke leaned forward and ruffled her hair with his hand, "I call her Miriam. It means 'longed-for child'. But we can change it or add to it, if you'd like."

"No," she smiled as five tiny fingers wrapped themselves around her thumb. "It's perfect."

* * *

_-Eight Months Later-_

Mara emerged from the kitchen of their home on Yavin to find Luke crawling around on his hands and knees in the living area. "What are you _doing_?"

His voice was muffled as he rounded the chair, "Showing her how to crawl. She's trying – look." Sure enough, Miriam was up on her hands and knees as well, rocking back and forth and giggling.

Mara sat on the lounger and pulled her feet up out of the way, smiling down at her family.

Fractured light streamed in through trees outside the window and played across the floor. She watched, mesmerized by the interplay of shadow and light. Amazingly, the light would not be extinguished, no matter how many shadows appeared. In fact, it was the shadows themselves that made the light so beautiful.

END

Trace


End file.
